


12. candle

by Ferith12



Series: The Kind Word is Visionary [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: They’re like candles, flickering in the wind, a light ready to be snuffed out.
Series: The Kind Word is Visionary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123277
Kudos: 1





	12. candle

They’re like candles, flickering in the wind, a light ready to be snuffed out.

A revolution is a bonfire, a burning, an all consuming flame, and they are just candles. They are just candles, and they meant to spark the fire, they meant to set the wood aflame, but maybe these small candles are only meant to light the way.

They are such small candles, flickering in the wind of mortality, but all they need do is be just bright enough for just long enough for others to see, to walk forwards and strike a match and catch the world on fire.


End file.
